


Reality

by chessere



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Heartbreak, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessere/pseuds/chessere
Summary: It's probably better this way.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu, One-sided Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Ritsu, Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Reality

Koga was a little shocked seeing tears running down Ritsu's face, he looks at him like he doesn't care that he's crying or somehow doesn't realize he is.

"Oh, it's corgi, hey," he speaks up, his voice cracked, probably because of his sobbings.

"...I'll allow it this time," Koga can't be mad at him for calling him corgi again in that state.

Before Koga could ask him why he's crying, Ritsu reaches his hand out and starts to ruffle his hair without saying anything.

"Gah!?" Koga makes a noise in surprise from Ritsu suddenly petting him, but he seems to be happier, so Koga just grumbles and let him make a mess of his hair. He might have to style it again later, but that's the future.

"Thanks, corgi," Ritsu slightly smiles at him before retracting his hand, preparing to walk away, feeling a little better.

"Where are ya going?"

"I'm going to nap a little, so the usual place," Ritsu hums, even though he doesn't sound that happy, but he's not crying anymore, at least.

"I see," Koga mumbles before Ritsu leaves his sight. Koga walks away too, already having a destination in mind.

"Oi, forehead!!" Koga yells as he opens the door, making Mao turns his head to him because of how loud he's being when there are only two people inside the room.

"H- Huh??"

"What did you do?" Koga grumbles, "Ritchie was cryin' "

As soon as Mao heard him, he went _oh_ like a lightbulb inside his head just lit up. This guy knows what he did and is sorry for it, he's just too dense to realize until someone points it out to him. He stands up, preparing to leave the student council room to talk to his _childhood friend_.

"Where is he?" Mao asks.

"His usual napping place," Koga answers.

"Thank you, Oogami," Mao smiles a little as he slightly lowers his head to show his gratitude. Koga actually gets why Ritsu likes this guy so much when he wasn't being an idiot, he's pretty great.

"Whatever you did, don't do that next time," Koga crosses his arms and sigh, shaking his head a little.

Even though he doesn't have to, Koga still decided to follow Mao from faraway until he reaches his destination. Ritsu is sitting under the tree, and as soon as he sees Mao, he stands up slowly. His face shows an irritated expression, Mao must've messed up real bad this time. Well, they're probably going to make up with each other again like usual anyway.

And it's just like how Koga thought, after a little talking, they're hugging again. Good for them, he guessed.

"I knew you'd come, Maa-kun," Ritsu smiles, but Mao didn't say anything. Koga was the one who told Mao to not say anything about him, even though he doesn't quite understand why, he does have some idea, but he isn't that sure about it.

"Yeah, I'm here," He smiles. Seeing how everything was resolved happily, Koga walks away without any of the two people noticing.

"This is probably the best thing to do anyway," he mumbles and sighs, lips curling into a slight smile, a painful one, even.

Koga knows his place well. He knew from the start that he won't be able to win competing against Mao. All he wants is just for Ritsu to be happy, and he's probably happier being with Mao anyway. Koga isn't a kid who can't accept reality, but sometimes, just sometimes,

Reality fucking hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> I love ritsukoga and i love hurting the characters i love


End file.
